1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mechanical and electrical coupling device for airborne charges, particularly military charges, such as projectiles. It also concerns projectiles equipped with such devices.
More specifically, the invention concerns such a coupling device capable of simultaneously fulfilling the functions of hanging and steadying a plurality of charges, e.g., projectiles, so as to transport them under an aircraft, and of ejecting them one by one, beginning with the one located furthest from said aircraft. 2. Description of the Prior Art
One means of transporting multiple charges under an aircraft consists of fastening to a pylon which is integral with the aircraft an intermediate piece generally called an "adapter", having a plurality of fastening sites for the charges to be transported. At each of these sites are installed elements enabling handing, steadying, safety control, and ejection of the charge. On planes flying at present day speeds, an ejection system is generally installed in the adapter in order to eject the charge downward at a specified speed. At each site, installation of the charge requires, in succession, hanging, then steadying (generally using wedging screws carried on arms), and finally electrical or mechanical connection with safety control elements. The ejector, which is generally explosive, is included in the adapter at each site. It is activated by a powder impeller. Because on such adapters it is possible to hang and eject only one charge per site, a mission requiring the successive release of a great number of charges (e.g., a drop in a string) poses considerable problems if the number of pylons is not sufficient or if one must reserve some of them for other uses.